Sweet Summer Kiss
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang sebuah rasa manis yang hadir di antara Natsu dan Lucy yang saling mencintai. Short story yang saya buat ketika gabut melanda/AU/OOC/DLDR!


**Sweet Summer Kiss**

 **Natsu D., Lucy H.**

 **Romance, Fluffy**

 **Abal, aneh, garing, typo dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Story - Kikoylogia**

 **Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima**

 **( ͡ ͡)**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **xxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx**

 **Summer**..

Rona merah yang menghiasi langit musim panas di sore hari begitu lembut dipandang mata. Matahari seolah tersenyum mengucap salam perpisahan. Burung-burung berkicau riuh memanggil anak-anaknya pulang.

Gedung-gedung perkantoran mulai terlihat sepi berbanding terbalik dengan jalanan kota yang justru terlihat makin ramai karena semua orang kini bersiap kembali kerumah masing-masing. Menikmati makan malam, lalu segera bermesraan dengan bantal atau malah sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk hari esok.

Namun lain halnya dengan mereka. Di sebuah gedung sekolah yang juga mulai sepi, tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan "KELAS 3-A". Disaat hampir semua orang telah meninggalkan gedung sekolah, mereka malah sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Seorang murid laki-laki berambut dusty pink dan seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang panjang, Natsu dan Lucy. Dua orang berbeda gender itu saling diam, duduk di kursi sambil sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Natsu duduk di kursinya, membelakangi Lucy yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di atas sebuah kertas angket, -pekerjaan penting yang ia lupakan. Natsu fokus membaca buku sambil sesekali menguap dan membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Natsu, kenapa kau tidak pulang saja?" Tanya Lucy tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan perhatian dari pekerjaannya itu.

"Huh? Bukankah tadi kau bilang "Aku akan mengerjakannya dulu." aku pikir kalimat selanjutnya adalah "Jadi tunggu aku." bukan begitu?" Natsu berbalik menatap Lucy, sekali lagi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

Lucy memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Ia masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Natsu barusan.

"Aah itu, maksudku adalah "Kau bisa pulang duluan." Jadi kau salah paham?" balas Lucy yang akhirnya mengerti maksud dari perkataan Natsu tadi sementara Natsu hanya memasang wajah aneh.

"Jadi itu maksudmu? Harusnya kau bilang dari tadi."

Pluk!

Natsu memukul pelan puncak kepala Lucy dengan bukunya, membuat kacamata yang Lucy pakai sedikit melorot.

"Maafkan aku, hehe. Pulanglah jika kau mau." ujar Lucy tersenyum, membenarkan kacamatanya, kemudian mengunyah creackers yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam tasnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku betah menungguimu sepanjang hari. Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, kau ini kan pacarku." Natsu tersenyum menggoda kearah Lucy, membuat Lucy yang pipinya kini bersemu merah itu tak bisa mengunyah creackersnya. Jantungnya berdesir hebat.

Ya, itu benar. Mereka memang dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, meskipun belum lama. Entah bagaimana caranya seorang gadis pintar seperti Lucy bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki dingin seperti Natsu. Bahkan beberapa orang mengatakan jika sifat mereka terbalik. Lucy adalah seorang gadis yang ceria dan selalu aktif mengutarakan pendapatnya baik saat jam pelajaran maupun di luar pelajaran. Ia gadis yang rapi, ramah dan disukai semua orang. Sementara Natsu adalah laki-laki dingin yang bicara seperlunya, tidak bicara jika tidak ditanya. Natsu adalah tipe orang yang lebih banyak mendengar daripada berbicara. Bahkan mungkin orang yang baru pertama kali melihat Natsu akan langsung menjulukinya Bad Boy begitu melihat penampilannya. Rambutnya acak-acakan, dasi yang tidak dipasang dengan benar, dan sebuah anting yang bertengger di daun telinga kirinya.

Tidak ada yang tau mengapa dan bagaimana mereka bisa saling jatuh cinta. Bahkan mereka sendiri pun tak tau.

Mungkin jawabannya adalah waktu.

Ada yang mengatakan cinta hadir karena terbiasa. Saat mereka terbiasa bersama, kebiasaan itu perlahan akan berubah menjadi kebutuhan. Tiga tahun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Natsu membuatnya tau banyak soal pemuda berambut salam itu. Tanpa sadar tiga tahun sudah ia gunakan untuk mempelajari tentang pemuda yang saat ini memegang kunci hatinya. Natsu tak sedingin dan seburuk yang orang lain kira. Dia baik, meskipun ia hanya menunjukkan pada orang-orang tertentu saja. Kira-kira begitu singkatnya.

Cinta memang tak pernah memilih, ia datang kapan saja tanpa mengenal waktu dan tempat. Cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja, bahkan pada orang yang tengah patah hati sekalipun, pada orang yang pintu hatinya terkunci serapat apapun. Bukan cinta namanya jika tidak penuh kejutan.

Mereka masih saling bertatapan. Ada getaran hebat yang mereka rasakan saat Onyx dan Caramel yang berkilauan itu bertemu. Hening. Hanya ada suara dari tirai jendela yang diterpa angin, berisiknya kicauan burung dan aroma musim panas yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Luce, pipimu merah." ujar Natsu iseng yang sukses membuyarkan lamunan Lucy.

"A.. apa-apaan? Berisik!" Lucy salah tingkah. Benar saja, saat itu juga semburat merah di pipinya terlihat semakin jelas.

Natsu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah gadisnya itu. Lucy kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sementara kini Natsu membalikkan kursinya dan duduk tepat menghadap ke arah Lucy. Ia tersenyum, dengan begini Ia bisa menatap Lucy sepuasnya.

"Lucy kau tau aku baru saja membaca ensiklopedia astronomi. Buku itu mengatakan bahwa konstelasi bintang selalu berada pada koordinatnya masing-masing."

Natsu mengintip wajah Lucy melalui celah-celah poni pirangnya. Iris Caramelnya itu masih terlihat indah bahkan saat terhalang oleh kacamata.

Lucy tetap sibuk menggoreskan penanya di atas kertas, tak menjawab karena tau bahwa Natsu masih akan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Baru-baru ini para angkasawan mendapati bahwa sebuah bintang paling terang di galaksi Bima Sakti sudah tidak berada pada konstelasinya lagi." lanjut Natsu sambil menyebibakkan poni Lucy yang menghalangi pandangannya. Sesaat kemudian kembali terdiam, menunggu respon Lucy sebelum kembali melanjutkan.

Sejenak Lucy berhenti menulis, ia mulai merasa tertarik dentan topik pembicaraan Natsu.

"Benarkah? Aku baru mendengar hal seperti itu." ucapnya.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan kau tau kenapa bintang itu tidak lagi berada pada konstelasinya?"

Lucy menggeleng pelan.

"Itu karena saat ini bintang itu berada tepat di hadapanku."

 _Blush_

Natsu tersenyum puas saat lagi-lagi rona merah terpancar di wajah Lucy. Natsu menyukainya, wajahnya yang seperti itu benar-benar membuat Natsu gemas, membuatnya mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menciumnya.

Benar saja, selang beberapa detik ia lepas kendali. Natsu melepas kacamatanya dan secara refleks tangannya meraih tengkuk Lucy, memajukan wajahnya berusaha meraih bibir mungil gadisnya itu.

 _Cup_

Lucy terbelalak, sedikit terkejut dengan ciuman dadakan yang Natsu berikan. Namun perlahan matanya terpejam menikmati momen itu. Ciuman itu terasa begitu hangat, ciuman itu selalu membuat perasaan keduanya semakin dalam, ciuman yang entah sejak kapan membuat keduanya sama-sama candu.

Lucy tersadar, ia terlalu menikmati ciuman itu. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan tautan mereka dan mendorong tubuh Natsu ke belakang.

"B-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" ujar Lucy panik sambil melihat kesana kemari memastikan tidak ada satupun yang melihat mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Semua orang tau kita ini sepasang kekasih." balas Natsu dengan nada tak berdosa.

"Lucu sekali, tuan Dragneel. Kau pikir jika ada guru yang melihatnya kita akan dibiarkan lolos begitu saja huh?" Lucy mencubit hidung Natsu sampai memerah.

"Gara-gara kau pekerjaanku memakan waktu lama." lanjut Lucy dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Segera, ia kembali mengisi angket laporan hasil lokakarya kepemiminan beberapa hari yang lalu itu.

"Ini juga salahmu karena terlalu manis." balas Natsu sambil tersenyum gombal.

Bukanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya Lucy malah sibuk memperhatikan Natsu yang saat ini tengah membersihkan kacamatanya kemudian memakainya lagi. Keduanya kembali saling tatap.

"Ne, Natsu. Aku tau itu bukan kacamata minus, kau bohong soal kesehatan matamu bukan?"

Seketika Lucy bagaikan detektif yang sedang menginterogasi seorang tersangka.

Natsu terdiam. Memang baru seminggu ia menggunakan kacamata itu dengan alasan kesehatan matanya yang memburuk. Tapi Lucy yang sudah berkacamata sejak awal tau betul itu hanyalah kacamata biasa yang sering dipakai anak muda jaman sekarang untuk menunjang penampilan mereka. Dan ia tau Natsu bukan tipe orang yang peduli soal penampilan.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia pikir Lucy tidak menyadarinya.

"Kau benar." Jawab Natsu sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Lucy hanya terdiam, menatap Natsu dengan tatapan minta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya muak mendengar orang-orang itu berkata bahwa kau dan aku berbeda." ujar Natsu singkat. Dan kalimat itu dicerna dengan baik oleh Lucy.

Lucy tersenyum lembut. Hati kecilnya terasa seperti ditumbuhi ribuan bunga mendengar ucapan Natsu barusan. Kalimat singkat itu terasa begitu menyenangkan di telinganya.

Maksud Natsu menggunakan kacamata itu tak lain ialah agar semua orang berhenti berpikir bahwa Lucy dan dirinya tidaklah cocok. Natsu ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa ia pantas untuk Lucy, itu saja.

"Kau ini," Lucy tertawa kecil. "Kupikir kau tidak pernah peduli dengan perkataan orang lain." kali ini giliran Lucy yang gemas melihat tingkah Natsu, sementara Natsu hanya memasang wajah datar saat pipinya dicubit oleh Lucy.

Lucy kembali tersenyum. Sekali lagi ia tau, dan ia bersyukur bahwa Natsu mencintainya dengan sangat tulus. Baginya Natsu sudah menjadi tempat ternyaman, tempat mencari bahagia saat sedih datang padanya. Natsu yang dikenal sebagai laki-laki dingin itu adalah orang paling hangat baginya.

Senyuman Lucy membuat Natsu jadi salah tingkah. Ia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Lucy memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Natsu, anting yang menempel pada daun telinga kirinya itu berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Sepintas, sebuah ide terlintas di benak Lucy.

"Bagaimana jika aku juga memasang tindik sepertimu? Agar kita sama. Pasangan berkacamata dan bertindik liar." Lucy terkekeh dengan kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Akan sangat lucu jika julukan itu benar-benar diberilan untuk mereka nantinya.

"Jangan, ini sakit. Aku yakin gadis sepertimu tidak akan bisa menahan rasa sakit saat jarum tindik itu melubagi daun telingamu." balas Natsu cepat, ia tak mau Lucy menyesal. Ia juga tidak ingin melihat telinga Lucy berdarah karena jarum tindik.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu, huh?" sergah Lucy tak mau kalah.

"Lagipula -hmph"

Perkataan Lucy terhenti begitu Natsu meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Lucy, memintanya untuk diam.

"Aku tidak ingin melihat jarum tindik itu melukai kulitmu." Natsu tersenyum.

Lagi, kalimat yang sangat singkat itu membuat Lucy merona. Kalimat singkat yang terdengar sangat romantis baginya. Selalu saja seperti ini. Natsu selalu bisa membuat ratusan kalimat yang hendak ia keluarkan seolah meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Natsu selalu bisa menenangkannya dalam situasi apapun.

"Perasaan ini akan tetap sama meskipun semua orang mengatakan kita berbeda. Aku mencintaimu, Luce." Natsu tersenyum, lebih lembut, mengelus telapak tangan Lucy dan menyalurkan kehangatan musim panas yang ia rasakan.

Lucy pun tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Dan aku lebih mencintaimu, Natsu."

"Tapi aku yang paling mencintaimu." Natsu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kembali.

Entah dari mana dan bagaimana Natsu bisa membuat Lucy begitu mencintainya. Onyxnya bagai ketenangan yang menghipnotis di tengah badai. Natsu yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya itu selalu membuat Lucy terpana tanpa sedikitpun direncanakan. Semuanya terjadi secara spontan. Rasanya Lucy ingin mengamuk saat argumennya dipatahkan begitu saja, tapi gagal. Ia terdiam di hadapan mata hitam legam yang melemahkannya itu. Rasanya seperti tenggelam di dasar lautan buas tanpa dasar. Namun bukan dingin dan gelap yang ia rasakan..

 _Cup_

Rasanya begitu menenagkan dan sangat menyenangkan.

 **E.N.D**

Hay hay hay hay!!

Minna-san ketemu lagi sama Kikoyyyyyyy!!

Huaaah rasanya akun ini udah berjamur wkwk

Sebenernya udah ada niat buat gak nulis selama kelas 3 ini karena mau fokus buat UN. Tapi apalah daya tiba-tiba ilham datang di tengah malam gelap *jiaaah*

Jadi sebelum meledak di kepala, ada baiknya cepet-cepet di transformasikan(?) ke bentuk tulisan. Dan karena idenya datang dadakan judulnya pun sedikit absurd wkwkwk.

Ceritanya terinspirasi dari omake manga yang aku baca beberapa tahun lalu (tiba-tiba keinget lagi gitu hehe). Rencananya kalo dapet ide short story lagi bakal aku publish sebagai chapter dari fic ini. Btw aku gak jago bikin genre fluff semoga gak hambar-hambar amat jadinya dan semoga kalian suka (ω)/

Maaf kalo banyak typo dan tulisannya berantakan, soalnya cuma ketik lewat HP.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya minna-san!

Buat yang baru pertama kali baca karyaku di ffn silahkan mampir dan baca ficku yang lain :D

Arigatou, bye bye!

 **#Kikoy:)**


End file.
